A Breeze in the WInd
by BeyondTimeAndSpace
Summary: The story of a girl named Rayne traveling in the sinnoh region. NOT a retelling of D/P/PL
1. A Slow Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was a breezy day in Twinleaf Town. I felt the wind blow across my face as I left my house. I heard my mom say in the background, "Rayne, sweetie, don't forget not to go into the tall grass." "Sorry Mom not today. I'm heading to Sandgem Town!" I know she has my health in mind but I'm 14 now and I'm ready to cross the tall grass to get my starter Pokemon. I take a breath and take my first steps into the grass. The green grass rubs against my leg as I continue down the path to Sandgem Town. I remember the rules of walking in the grass without a Pokemon. Walk slowly and avoid eye contact with any Pokemon you see. I see the Sandgem lab in the distance so I try to run to the lab as quick as possible. But then I run into a wild shinx. "I knew I should have walked," I say to my self as I try to get away from the shinx. Blocking the path to my first Pokemon. I think about trying to go back but I know I must go forward. "Pokeball, go!" I heard from behind the shinx. The pokeball collides with the shinx, encasing it within its metal confines. The ball shakes three times and the shinx is caught. There was a boy standing at the end of the path of grass. "Hey, my name is Wiatt. What's yours?" "Uh...Rayne", I respond with hesitation. "Hey Rayne, see you around some time." He then continues down the path to exit Sandgem Town. I re-gather myself and continue along the path to Sandgem.

I finally enter into Sandgem Town. The town's lab is right next to its entrance. I knock on the door in order to enter politely. Prof. Rowan opens the door to his lab and gives me a nice hello and says, "Ahh you must be Rayne. Here to get your first Pokemon."

"Yes that would be me," I respond quickly.

"Have you put in any thought as to what starter Pokemon you would want?"

"Yes. I have. I would like piplup."

"Ok, here you go.", The professor says as he hands me the pokeball containing the Pokemon piplup. " Now would you like to nickname you piplup?"

"Absolutely. I would like to name her Bubble."

"Ok Bubble it is. Now here are the things you need to be come a success trainer." He hands me a pokedex and five pokeballs. " So are you going to be a trainer or a coordinator?"

"Trainer" I respond.

"Ok, that's all you need to be successful on your journey"

I take all the items Rowan gave to me, and put them into my bag. I walk out the door, knowing that I have just taken the first steps on my journey to become a Pokemon champion.


	2. A new Friend!

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing

I started down the path to Jubilife City, the first step for any pokemon trainer heading out of Sandgem Town. As I walk through the tall grass I see various pokemon walking around in the grass. I decide not to catch any of the pokemon along the route, as none of the pokemon there seem to really interest me. I figured I would want to catch a strong pokemon as the first pokemon I catch so that I have a chance against the pokemon trainers along the routes. I decide that Bubble needs some training so I have her battle some of the wild pokemon. I train her until she learns a new move, Bubblebeam. I return Bubble back to her pokeball and continue down the trail. I see a trainer along the path. Thinking that Bubble is strong enough, I challenge the trainer a Pokemon battle. He sends out his starly and I send out Bubble.

"Starly use Quick Attack!" the trainer shouts out at his pokemon.

"Dodge it, Bubble," I say to mine. Bubble moves swiftly and dodges the quick attack. "Use Bubblebeam!" I say.

A stream of bubbles Comes out of Bubble's mouth and lands a direct hit on the opponent's starly. The starly fall down and is defeated. The trainer returns the starly to its pokeball and hands over the prize money. I let Bubble follow me around in the tall grass so that if I find any more trainers, she'll be ready to go.

We met a few trainers along the path. Bubble easily takes care of all of their pokemon because she is so strong. I finally reach Jubilife City. I feel a bit overwhelmed due to so many tall buildings. it's quite different scenery from the small town I used to live in. I see the trainers' school right across from the pokemon center. I decide to stop there after I heal Bubble at the pokemon center.

Upon My arrival at the pokemon center, Nurse Joy greets me with a "Hello." I return Bubble to her pokeball and give it to Nurse Joy to heal Bubble. After a few seconds in Nurse Joy's machine, she hands me back the pokeball. I Immediately let Bubble out to follow me. I then walk across the street to the trainers' school. I walk up to the building so that i can learn more about the different status conditions: Poison, Burn, Paralyze, Freeze, and Confusion.

After learning all that I could I exit out of the trainers' school. I decide to leave Jubilife Town due to it being a rather large, yet interesting town. I exit the town to the East side so that I can head towards Oreburgh City to face the first Gym Leader. The route itself is another uninteresting path. I walk down the path completely void of anything around me just wanting to get to the next town. Then I stumble upon a large patch of grass. That's when I find the most interesting of Pokemon. I find an abra.

I know that abras have a tendency to teleport away right at the start of pokemon battles. So I immediately reach into my bag and pull out a pokeball. I toss it at the abra and it gets trapped within the ball Shakes three times and I know the abra is caught. I go over and pick the pokeball off the ground and say," I'm going to name you Sike."

* * *

**Just a note I am trying to make these chapters longer. Also i try to update every Monday and Friday if i can.**


	3. Unfortunate Details

Last disclaimer(for this story):I own nothing

I enter into the cave that's at the end of the route I caught Sike on. Upon entering the cave, a hiker hands me a HM or Hidden Machine. He told me that it contains Rock Smash and that I can only use it if I beat the Oreburgh City Gym Leader. I take the HM and put it into my bag in the TM/HM department. I continue through the cave and eventually reach the exit.

When I exit out of the cave I can smell the strong scent of dirt and gas. Guess that makes sense since this is a mining town. A boy walks up to me and tells me that The gym leader has left town for the week and won't be back until next week.

"Great," I whisper under my breath. "Is there anything I can do to get a gym battle soon?"

"Well you can check with the gym to see if they will replacement gym battle," The boy responds.

"Ok, Thanks," I reply.

I walk down the path until I reach the gym. I knock on the glass door of the cities' gym. A speaker comes out of the roof of the gym and says this: "The Gym Leader is currently absent and will be back in X amount of days. Please leave now or be forcefully removed."

I decide to not press my luck and leave, probably for the best. I decide to go to the pokemon center as a way to pass time. I let Sike and Bubble out of their pokeballs and tell them that it might be awhile before we can get our first gym badge. I stay a night at the pokemon center, figuring that I'll make a plan in the morning.

When I wake up in the morning I grab my pokeballs and head out. I decide to try the Gym again and the same gym alarm message comes on.

"I guess the next place to try is the mine.", I say out loud while walking through the town.

When I reach the mine I see multiple Machops working with the miners to, well, mine. I walk around in the mine for a few minutes trying to see if there was anyone there to help me. Thats when I find a man and his Bastiodon pounding away at the wall.

"Umm. Hello, my names Rayne and I came to this town to battle the gym leader, but he his absent currently. Is there any way you can help me?" I ask cautiously.

"Hahaha. So my son left town again for his research. Good thing I came here to help with the mining. Haha, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Byron, the gym leader's father.", The man shouts, "I'll give you that gym battle. Meet me in front of the gym and I'll tell you more there."

I then exit out of the mine and proceed my way to gym thats when I run into an old "friend." Its that boy that I met outside Sandgem Town right before I started my journey. His name was Wiatt I believe.

"Hey Wiatt, what's up?" I shout out at the boy.

"Oh hey, Rayne, right? I met you outside of Sandgem Town," Wiatt responds, "I'm surprised a girl without a pokemon could make it all the way to this town."

"Actually I have a pokemon now. Thats why I was headed to Sandgem Town," I reply cheerfully.

"Well I guess that makes sense. So I assume you're here to take the gym challenge," Wiatt says, "Too bad he out of town for the week."

"Actually...I met the gym leader's father in the mine. He said that he is going to give me a gym battle," I respond hesitantly.

"Really? Mind if I come watch? I might try to battle him also," Wiatt asks.

"I'm not going to stop you," I say playfully.

Me and Wiatt head to gym awaiting a epic gym battle.

* * *

So my goal of writing longer chapters is going well. I will now be sticking to my upload schedule of Monday and Friday


	4. The Oreburgh Gym Battle

As soon as me and Wiatt reached the gym, Byron greated us.

"Haha, so Rayne you brought a friend I see!", Byron Cheers.

"Yeah I did, I hope you don't mind. He wanted to watch and maybe challenge you after I was finished.", I reply softly.

"Absolutely! Infact I'll take both of you on at once!", He yells excitingly.

"Are you sure won't that give us an unfair advantage against you?", Wiatt Responds back.

"Haha. So are you to going to battle together or not?", Byron cheerfully asks back.

"I'm fine with it ", I say interrupting there conversation.

"Then lets go!", Byron Cheers

Byron opens the door to the gym and tells one of the judges that an official gym battle is about to happen. Me, Byron and Wiatt get set up on Gym Field and the battle is ready to commence.

"The following is an official Pokemon Gym Battle between the replacement gym leader Byron and the Challengers Rayne and Wiatt. Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon and if it gets Knocked out they are out", the judge stated,"Challengers are you ready?"

"Yes", Both me and Wiatt state.

"Gym leader are you ready?"

"Yes", Byron shouts.

"Then let the battle commence!"

"Come on out Bastiodon!", Byron Yells.

"Lets go Bubble!", I Cheer.

"Fist, go!", Wiatt Shouts. (Note:Fist is Wiatt's Monferno)

"Iron Defense, Bastiodon!"

"Not so fast, Fist use Mach Punch"

Fist then dashes forward with an iron fist directly at Bastiodon

"Bubble Use Bubblebeam", Rayne tells Bubble.

Both attacks hit Byron's Bastiodon. It stands strong barely taking any damage from the two attacks that were launched at it.

"Use Earthquake, Bastiodon"

Bastiodon then stomps Its four legs on the ground shaking the earth around it. It causes Fist and Bubble to fall over on the ground taking massive damage from the attack.

"Get up Fist and use Mach Punch again!"

"Bubble use Bubblebeam!"

Once again both attack collide with the Bastiodon who remains near unaffected by the attacks.

"Finish this off Bastiodon, Metal Burst!"

Bastiodon then stamps his front leg on the ground causing a more powerful earthquake to hit Bubble and Fist. Both of them fall to the ground almost unable to move. Fist then stands up as his tail bursts into intense flames. Bubble gets up , too. Rayne and Wiatt realize that they are invigorated with the power of Blaze and Torrent.

"Bubblebeam and Flame Wheel!", Rayne and Wiatt shout in unison.

The attacks hit Bastiodon knocking it out. Byron then returns Bastiodon to his Pokeball.

"Congratulation! You have won the Coal Badge.", Byron Cheers.

"Here you go!", He says he hand Rayne and Wiatt the badge.

"You should head to Eterna City next. It is North of here and is where most trainers go for there second gym badge."

So Rayne and Wiatt head off towards Eterna City.


End file.
